This invention relates to an orthopedic pillow and more particularly to an orthopedic pillow having head and neck cushions enclosed within a pillow case.
Many types of orthopedic pillows or head and neck cushions have been previously provided. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,261, a composite head and neck cushion is provided. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,261, a first resilient cushion member supports the neck of the person while a second cushion member supports the head of the user. A disadvantage of the cushion or pillow of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,266 is that the resiliency or firmness of the cushions cannot be varied or adjusted dependent upon a particular person's desires or needs.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved orthopedic pillow.
A further object of the invention is to provide an orthopedic pillow which may be adjusted to change the firmness of the cushion members.
A further object of the invention is to provide an orthopedic pillow including means for increasing the firmness or decreasing the firmness of the pillow.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an orthopedic pillow of the type described including means for conveniently varying the firmness of the pillow.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.